Departamento para Regulamentação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas
O Departamento para Regulamentação e Controle de Criaturas Mágicas é o segundo maior departamento do Ministério da Magia. é dividido em 3 divisões e nomeados de acordo com as divisões das criaturas mágicas: Seres, Feras e Espíritos. a também escritórios particulares para Goblins e Centauros. Após sair da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, Hermione Granger trabalhou brevemente neste departamento antes de ser transferida para o Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia. Divisões Divisão de Feras Artigo principal: Divisão de Feras A Divisão de Feras é uma de três divisões sob o controle do departamento. Ela lida com todos os deveres e problemas relacionada a criaturas mágicas identificadas como "Feras" pelo ministro. Divisão de Seres Artigo principal: Divisão de Seres A Divisão de Seres é uma de três divisões sob o controle do departamento. Ela lida com todos os deveres e problemas relacionada a criaturas mágicas identificadas como "Seres" pelo ministro. Divisão de Espíritos Artigo principal: Divisão de Espíritos A Divisão de Espíritos é uma de três divisões sob o controle do departamento. Ela lida com todos os deveres e problemas relacionada a criaturas mágicas identificadas como "Espíritos" pelo ministro. A razão pela qual o ministro criou essa divisão é porque não tem como "Espíritos" serem caracterizada como "Seres", quando na verdade estão mortos. Seção de Ligação com os Duendes Artigo principal: Seção de Ligação com os Duendes O Seção de Ligação com os Duendes é a seção do departamente que toma conta da economia mágica e a melhora das relações entre os Duendes e Bruxos. Seção de Ligação com os Centauro s Artigo principal: Seção de Ligação com os Centauros O Seção de Ligação com os Centauros é a seção do departamente que lida com a relações entre os Bruxos e os Centauros. Desde a implementação do escritório, nenhum Centauro o utilizou. No ministério, a frase "um ser foi mandado para o escritório dos Centauros" é uma piada interna, significa que o funcionário em questão está prestes a ser sacaneado. Seção de Desinformação Artigo principal: Seção de Desinformação A Seção de Desinformação é um departamento encarregado de lidar com os piores encontros de criaturas mágicas com Trouxas, quando um incidente mágico acontece a memória do Trouxa é alterada, ou as vezes nenhum outro trouxa acreditará. O Escritório de desinformação deve imediatamente contatar o primeiro ministro trouxa para explicar sobre o incidente mágico com razões e desculpas. Escritório de Orientação sobre Pragas Artigo principal: Escritório de Orientação sobre Pragas O Escritório de Orientação sobre Pragas, como o próprio nome indica, cuida de assuntos relacionados com pragas em casas bruxas. Funcionários conhecidos Hermione-granger-gallery.jpg|Hermione Granger Mathilda_Grimblehawk.png|Mathilda Grimblehawk NewtonScamander.png|Newton Scamander Amos Diggory.jpg|Amos Diggory Classificação das Criaturas Mágicas :Artigo principal: Classificações do Ministério da Magia O Departamento de Regulação e Controle das criaturas mágicas classifica criaturas em uma escala de 1 (X) a 5 (XXXXX), como por exemplo: *'XXXXX': mata bruxos/impossível de treinar ou domesticar *'XXXX': Perigoso/exige conhecimento especializado/bruxo perito pode enfrentar *'XXX': bruxos habilidosos podem enfrentar *'XX': inofensivo/pode ser domesticado *'X': entediante Aparições *''Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo'' *''Animais Fantásticos e Onde Habitam (real)'' *''Animais Fantásticos: Casos do Mundo Mágico'' en:Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures es:Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas fr:Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques ru:Отдел регулирования магических популяций и контроля над ними pl:Departament Kontroli Nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami Categoria:Departamento para Regulamentação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas Categoria:Magizoologia Categoria:Departamentos do Ministério da Magia